


Play A Game

by RoxasleVentus



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxasleVentus/pseuds/RoxasleVentus
Summary: There is a new seating arrangement within the classroom and Hikaru, who takes the new layout to his advantage, decides to have a little fun with Kaoru. Who cares if there are plenty of people around who could easily catch them out? Not Hikaru that's for sure.HEAVY TWINCEST!CONTAINS MATURE/DISTURBING THEMES SUCH AS INCEST AND SEX!IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS STUFF THEN DON'T READ IT!
Relationships: Hitachiin Hikaru/Hitachiin Kaoru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE A PERSON WHO DOESN'T LIKE HEAVY TWINCEST, INCEST, SEXUAL THEMES AND HAVE CLICKED ONTO THIS I HIGHTLY SUGGEST TURNING BACK NOW BECAUSE THIS ISN'T A STORY FOR YOU IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF THE THINGS MENTIONED.

“Arg! I give up” Kaoru cried out loudly in distress, slamming his head down on the desk in front of him after throwing his pencil down, he had spent majority of the lesson trying to work through his math worksheet but the stuff was too complex for his brain to handle. 

Hikaru, who sat opposite his twin, lifted his head up to look at him “you struggling?” he questioned, his eyes glancing back down at the sheet of paper in front of him as he jotted something down, lifting his gaze back up to Kaoru who had now lifted his head up off the desk. 

“It’s too hard Hikaru I literally can’t do it, it sucks ass, when am I ever going to need to use all this bullshit anyway” Kaoru snapped out, crossing his arms over his chest and throwing himself back in his seat “one plus something, take it away from something, then you carry that over to something else and then it throws a damn graph in my face and tells me to work out where they each go when there aren’t ANY CLUES ON THE SHEET!!” the younger Hitachiin brought his hands up to tug hard at his ginger hair, strands came away in his hands when he removed them. 

Hikaru smiled slightly “Calm down alright, take a few deep breaths Kao” he spoke softly, reaching under the desk so he could place his hand over Kaoru’s thigh “deep breaths okay, I’ll help you with the work but you need to calm down first” he smiled a little more, his amber orbs flickering over his twin’s face for a moment before they flickered back down to his worksheet. 

Kaoru nodded his head slightly and did as he was encouraged, inhaling and exhaling a few times until he felt calm enough to talk with Hikaru without practically biting his head off “Sorry Hikaru, I just don’t get any of this stuff as easily as you and a lot of the time I wish I was as smart as you so I won’t keep struggling like this” the boy mumbled with an embarrassed flush dusting his cheeks, he looked ashamed of himself and honestly, Hikaru found it adorable.

“It’s okay to struggle you know, I don’t think any less of you because of it, we all have different skills we’re good at and some we aren’t as good at so don’t beat yourself up over it too much alright” he assured him with a smile “now let me see” Hikaru snatched the sheet from under Kaoru’s nose, giving it a once over “okay, you see these lines here” he used the tip of his pencil to point at the lines he was talking about. 

“Yeah” Kaoru nodded, his eyes glancing from the sheet to Hikaru’s face. 

“Well to get the answer you’re looking for you have to convert these lines here, to do that you need to…” Hikaru then went on a tangent, explaining how he worked out his answers, showed Kaoru other methods he could use to get the same answers etc. 

After about ten minutes of Hikaru playing the role as Kaoru’s math teacher the younger of the pair was able to complete his work sheet and still have time to spare before class finished “Thanks so much Hikaru! You’re the best!” he beamed at the other, grabbing hold of his hand so he could kiss at it earning the attention of their classmates who watched on with a mixture of pure bliss and disgust. 

Hikaru paid them no mind though “don’t mention it, but next time you struggle don’t be afraid to tell me okay?” he took hold of Kaoru’s hand to return the kisses he had received from him. 

“Okay! I will” Kaoru smiled, then he slumped in his seat “so what do we do now? We have a little while before class finishes, what can we do to pass the time?” he asked, his eyes looking at the clock hung high on the far wall displaying the time. 

Hikaru shrugged his shoulders at first, but within a second a wide grin spread on his face as an idea popped into his head “we can play a game~” he hummed, they were in the perfect positions considering he was opposite Kaoru which made it the perfect time to play that game. 

“Game? Okay but what game?” Kaoru tilted his head, they had so many games between each other that sometimes they needed to explain to one another what game they were going to play. However, the touch of Hikaru’s hand slipping slowly up his thigh told him exactly what game the elder had in mind and it had the younger blushing “H… Hikaru we shouldn’t… not here” Kaoru mumbled out, the tips of Hikaru’s fingers brushing against the inner side of his clothed thigh made it extremely hard to not make any sounds. 

The elder Hitachiin ignored the protests and continued working his hand up and up and up. He took hold of the material of his pants between his fingertips, giving it a tug so it would snap back against the milky flesh hidden underneath. His eyes held smirks of their own as he took in the already flustered state of his twin, hands covering a face he could see was as red as a tomato, his shoulders hunched and body tensed. Hikaru felt the way Kaoru’s legs tangled around each other in an attempt to hold back any sounds that threatened to spill from his covered lips, it was very arousing to say the least. 

“H… Hikaru” Kaoru whispered in what sounded like a needy tone, it seemed the younger teen was getting a little more into the game than Hikaru first thought, that was okay though “Hika… p… please~” the boy breathed out quietly, being mindful to not draw any attention to them. 

Hikaru used his legs to hook around the front legs of Kaoru’s chair, tugging it closer to the desk so it would decrease the distance he had to reach. His lips stretched into a wider smirk once his fingers hooked themselves around the hem of his twin’s pants, pulling at the waistband so it would snap back against pale skin. A small “Ah!” came from Kaoru, the sound mingled with the chuckles that escaped from Hikaru. 

“What is it Kaoru? Is there a problem you need help with again?” Hikaru asked in a tone that dripped with tease, his eyes bore into Kaoru’s very soul as he started at the mirror image sat across from him. 

“S… Shut up teasing me Hikaru and just get on with it already!” the young ginger haired teen whisper yelled at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his own eyes glared at Hikaru “I… I can’t wait so come on Hika!” his hips rolled slightly so his crotch area would brush against the palm of the elder’s hand “mph~” the boy moaned softly. 

Hikaru always found it to be the cutest thing when Kaoru got annoyed at his teasing, it’s why Hikaru loved doing it so much because the reactions he’d gain from it were breathtaking. Those pouty lips curled down at the corners, those eyes sparkling with a need so desperate it had tears welling up within them, the nose scrunches as well as the pure redness to his face. It all made it so worthwhile for Hikaru. 

The elder teen, after more teasing, slipping his hand into Kaoru’s underwear and began playing with his brother’s member right there in the middle of a crowded classroom. Kaoru made small whimpers he tried so desperately to hold back, he tried his very best to make as little noise as possible. Eventually he slipped his blazer off so he could drape it over the side of the table to prevent their little game from being seen by unwanted eyes. His breathing grew heavier, the entire back of his neck as well as the tips of his ears were just as red as his face, his amber orbs watered so much he couldn’t help the few tears that spilled over the edges and rolled down his cheeks. 

“N… nghhh H… Hikaru…. Hika…” the boy whined out quietly, screwing his eyes shut for a moment when a hard wave of pleasure washed over him “H… Hikaru I can’t… I… I can’t hold on… I… I’m gonna…” he bowed his torso forward a little, he wished he could just grab onto Hikaru’s hand through this last part but he knew it would draw attention to themselves so he refrained from doing that for now, he could hold onto Hikaru as much as he wanted later on once they were shielded by the tinted windows of their family limo. 

Hikaru smirked “lift your head up I want to see your face as you make a complete mess of yourself, lift your head up Kaoru” the male commanded firmly, happy when the other did as he was told “come for me Kaoru, come for me and I want to hear you say my name when you do” he hummed smugly. 

Kaoru panted to himself, feeling his face heat up all the more at his twin’s words. He could feel Hikaru’s thumb press into the tip of his member and it had him squeaking, his body gave a jolt as he felt himself be pushed past his limit. He could not take anymore. He came all over the inside of his pants and boxers with a slightly loud cry of Hikaru’s name, a few students including Haruhi turned to flash the twins confused glances before they went back to doing their work. 

Kaoru leaned himself completely forward, pressing his forehead against the surface of the table letting himself calm down from his high. His shoulders heaved with each short breath he took, his heart thundered against his chest almost threatening to burst right out of him “H… Hikaru” Kaoru found himself whimpering out. 

Hikaru drank in the state Kaoru was in. He picked up on the small cry from the other and he chuckled, reaching a hand out to take hold of his and lace their fingers together “shhh you’re okay, you did very well Kaoru~ You did really well” he praised softly, flashing a smile of his own when Kaoru lifted his head up to flash him a small smile. 

The teacher then called for all students to pass their workbooks to the front so she could collect them all, placing them on her desk. Within a couple more minutes the bell signaled the end of class and the twins were a little slow in getting themselves packed up “let’s get you to the bathroom so we can clean up the mess you made in there” Hikaru mumbled in that smooth voice of his, the voice that had Kaoru weak at the knees every time it was whispered down his ears. 

“Okay” he blushed and then the pair were leaving the classroom, leaving Haruhi behind and disappearing into the school bathroom where they stayed a lot longer than they first anticipated. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to those of you who made it all the way to the end.  
> Feel free to leave a comment and Kudos.


End file.
